Barcelona! the planet, not the city
by Pamari25
Summary: The Doctor and Rose finally make it to Barcelona; the planet not the city. But in true Doctor Who style... there's something wrong. This started out as a one-shot and evolved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not, unfortunately, own Doctor Who and therefore all of the characters that you recognize from the show and even a couple that you might not do NOT belong to me. Also, the name of the planet in this particular story was actually taken from Star Wars: Legacy of the Force series, and is also not mine because I am not George Lucas, who apparently owns everything.**

The Doctor spun the controls on the TARDIS. He was dallying, pondering where to take Rose on her welcome back journey in the TARDIS.

It would have to be somewhere special. Somewhere that they had never been. Then inspiration hit him; there was one place they had never been… where he had always wanted to take her, but somehow never got the opportunity after that one time.

"ROSE!" he called in the direction of her room. "I know where we're going now!"

The Doctor's smile was wide and genuine. "Barcelona!" he muttered to himself. "Where the dogs have no noses!"

The TARDIS landed in an alleyway in Barcelona; the planet, not the city of course. The Doctor stepped out with a ridiculous matador cape on his shoulders, over his normal brown suit. And looked back in the TARDIS for Rose. She stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around; her concession to fashion was a bit less dramatic than the Doctor's. A vaguely Spanish style skirt and a peasant blouse with pumps and a flower in her hair.

"You do know you look ridiculous right?' she asked the Doctor. "It's a good thing that I came with you rather than your previous incarnation. If I had seen him with a cape, I don't think I would've made it past the alley."

'Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"I would've collapsed laughing before I could reach the end." she said with a laugh and a bit of a teasing smile. "See you; I expect it from, the crazy tendency to put on odd clothing at times. Him, not so much; I don't think I ever saw him in anything but the jumpers and jacket."

"Ah, I see." the Doctor said grimly. "He was a bit of a stick in the mud at times… and mean. Oh well, Que sera, sera!"

He reached out and took Rose's hand and together they walked out of the alleyway and onto the teeming streets of Barcelona (the planet, not the city). Or what SHOULD have been the teeming streets of Barcelona. At the moment they were just streets, not teeming, not brimming with life and activity… but empty… scarily so.

"Doctor," Rose said warily, "Where are all the people? Is it like, siesta or something?" She looked around cautiously, looking for someone, anyone to ask.

"No, not siesta… not at this time of the morning. Where are they? This is completely bizarre." he shook his head and then shrugged, "Well. only one thing for it then. Let's go knock on a few doors. Have psychic paper will pry!"

"You know, just once, I'd like to go with you on a trip to a planet and not end up in the middle of some big world ending mystery adventure." Rose rolled her eyes, completely exasperated. "You know, actually go somewhere and relax, have a drink, do some shopping."

"You'd be bored in 10 minutes." said the Doctor matter-of-factly, "and then you'd be begging me to take you on another adventure like all the other ones we go on."

"Yes," said Rose resigned, "But I'd at least like the ability to choose being bored once in a while. You know, for someone who doesn't like his companions to get spoilers, you're simply AWFUL at keeping us away from big turning points in history."

"You know what?" asked the Doctor suddenly, looking at Rose, "You sound an awful lot like Donna. Are you sure you and her aren't brain linked or something?"

"Oh whatever! Lets get to opening doors so we can find out who we have to beat this time." she said resignedly.

The Doctor ran up to the closest house and knocked briskly on the door. A harried and frightened looking man answered the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked brusquely, eyes darting up and down the street.

"Hullo, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. We're investigative reporters and we'd like to ask you a few questions." He brandished the psychic paper at the man.

"Come in, come in, but for heaven's sake move quickly." he snapped. pulling them inside and slamming the door closed. It was dark in the hallways so they could no longer see the door or the man, but they could hear several heavy locks thump into place. Suddenly the man had them by the arm again and was leading them further inside the house.

"So," began the Doctor, 'why aren't there any people outside?"

"Because of the packs." the man replied, "it's not safe, it's the same all over the planet, how could you not know that?"

"We've been away for awhile." said Rose nonchalantly. "Now when you say packs you mean?"

"All of the planet's dogs have gone wild. There was an airborne chemical being tested a few months ago and they lost control of the situation, the air in the city became infected. All of the Dogs became feral… and incredibly intelligent."

"Super intelligent feral dogs?" the Doctor asked, looking at Rose, "and you said we'd get bored."

"I suppose that I shouldn't be too surprised…" Rose said, "Whenever there is something wrong, you're bound to find it."

The man looked at them as if they were insane. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"I'm supposed to be finding a way to stop the dogs." he said authoritatively.

"One man and his girlfriend, stopping all of the feral packs on Barcelona?" he laughed, "Well, why not! We're all already hiding from our dogs, why can't the two of you stop them?" He stuck out his hand for the Doctor and Rose to shake. "I'm Professor Antonio de la Cruz. I was one of the scientists working on the chemical that changed the dogs."

"Ah! So you know something about it then!" he grinned, "That's brilliant!"

Rose looked at the Doctor and tilted her head. "You know you have the best luck in the worst situations. I mean, your luck is never enough to get us to AVOID these problems. But it's enough to make sure we have help when we get into these situations."

"Yeah, I know..." I kind of wish it was the other way around." he said speculatively.

"Yeah..." said Rose with a smile, "But then it wouldn't be you now would it?"

"True." He shrugged and turned back to the Professor, "Alright Professor, tell me what you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose sat on the couch and zoned out slightly while the Doctor received a rather technical explanation of what had happened from the Professor. Despite the fact that while she was stuck on the alternate Earth she had attained several degrees in various subjects, this was WAY beyond her level. Future technologies that she wasn't even supposed to be hearing about! So, instead of standing around and pretending that she understood what was going on, she opted to sit and wait for the less, er, detailed version.

Rose looked at the Doctor and could tell by the way his frown was deepening that the news wasn't good. She wondered how bad it could possibly be, a chemical had caused the problem, and therefore a chemical should fix it. Rose turned her attention to the professor; he was gesticulating broadly and trying to form images with his hands.

The Doctor nodded and his expression furrowed even further as he contemplated all of the information he had heard. His expression cleared as he approached Rose on the couch.

"So you want the abridged version then?" he asked, a bit of a grin on his face.

"Yup," she replied, "thought you would've figured what with me just sittin' here lookin' pretty."

"Alright then," he said briskly, getting into his stride, "The government was testing this organic atmospheric chemical that was supposed to destroy particles of pollution in the air… apparently the chemical mutated at some point between the final test and the actual dispersal. The chemical, instead of getting rid of the pollution targeted the impulse, reasoning and intelligence centers in the brains of the dogs, leaving the planet with a bunch of insanely intelligent dogs that can reason things out but have absolutely no impulse control."

"Hmmm…" Rose furrowed her brow as though thinking, "Let me guess the rest of the story: The rest of the scientists working on the project, at least the ones who aren't already dead or crazy, are trying to develop a killing chemical that will only target the dogs that have been infected, which you have decided is the worst way to go about this, so now you, me and possibly the Professor will have to infiltrate the lab and try to figure out a way to stop them from using the drugs and develop our own SAFE way, because the dogs have now been granted people status with there super intelligence, as well as them being a large part of the Barcelona society, Did I get it all?"

"Wow," the Doctor said, looking a little perplexed, "Have all of our saving a species/world problems become so predictable?"

"Eh, kind of." Rose replied with a shrug, "Although there is sometimes some bizarre twist to events. Although, I'd put money on one of the three of us being kidnapped by the dogs, so be prepared for that… oh and it'll probably be either you or me… odds on me, cause I'm always the one that gets kidnapped."

"Er… well…" the Doctor looked thoroughly perplexed, "Alright then… next time, we have to go somewhere with a completely unique problem… this is getting too easy."

"Well better the devil you know than the devil you don't, my mum would say." Rose said cheekily. She flounced off of the couch and over to the professor to ask about his family and what not: the domestic approach. The Doctor watched her go with an amused expression on her face. She was simply brilliant.


End file.
